Dave
Dave was a camper and one of the finalists in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. Personality Due to seeing himself as one of the only "normal" people on the show, Dave can be critical of people and expects little of them. He is a logical thinker, though uptight, and his intense fear of germs contributes to him not being the most useful asset during physical challenges. Dave is easily frustrated by his teammates, believing them (with the exception of Sky) to be crazy. Despite his pessimism, he generally means well and can be considerate of other people's feelings. His love for Sky has made him prone to anxiety over being separated or turned down by her, to the point where he slips into insanity. Dave has a tendency to be either easily motivated or easily depressed when it comes to competition and has stated that he hardly had any desire to win or have a plan for the prize money. He will reject reality if it does not suit him, such as when Sky persistently declines a relationship. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Dave arrives in the fourth bus, waiting for Sky to arrive, trying to flirt with her again, but fails. His team loses the challenge, and they ultimately vote off Cameron. Swampin' Up He is one of the conteatants that quickly complains about the challenge, that was taking place in a swamp, describing it as "stinky and unhealthy". He tries to throw the challenge, but Sky cheers him to dive in, and he does excitedly, but lands on a rocks and kicks himself in the groin, causing him to scream in pain. He also gets captured in Max's web, however, his team, wins. Sky goes to see if he was feeling better, and Dave confess that he was waiting all day for Sky to see him. Mr. Bones and Me Dave and the team run throught the forest, after being told by Chris that Cody was captured and that the challenge just started. He is one of the only members of the team to not get kidnapped. When they lose, he is manipulated by Sky to eliminate Mike, who just discovered about her Dark Magic Book. After Mike's elimination, he goes to see Sky, but she was reading the book, and is surprised, and casts a spell on him, that turns him into his stupid female persona, Danielle, that goes with Lindsay. The Lord Of The Stings Dave awakes in the middle of the forest, and discovers that he has ligloss on his lips. Then, Lindsay appears, and asks him if he has seen Danielle, leaving him confused. In the first challenge, he first insults Leonard, when he is brought as a judge for the first challenge, and when it starts, he runs to the junk pile but, when he arrives, his hands start to flee and he runs away. He appears again under Danielle's form, dressed up as the "charming princess", and rides a unicorn and tries to give Leonard a love potion, that impresses him that much that he gives her a ten, winning the challenge for her team. In the paintball part, she does it well, and nearlly eliminates Jo, but Brick puts in between her and the shot. She then, begans to suffer, and appears back as Dave later, confused, which allows Jo to eliminate him. His team wins thanks to Sky, so he is saved. Dawn of Noah's Ark (WIP-this space is reserved to KF exclusive editing) Revenge of the Balloons Dave goes with his teammates to the forest, once the challenge is announced by Chris. There, Sky wants him to trust her again, and use him to imitate Noah's voice, to manipuate Dawn. But he denies to do it, and asks her why does he need to trust her, and, while he is complaining, Noah throws a balloon at him and eliminates him from the challenge. Eye of the Fighter Dave doesn't do much in the episode, but when it comes to his fighting match, he faces Leonard and easily takes him down, scoring a point for his team. Derriere Le Rideau When he awakes, he is first susprised to see what happened to Sky, and her transformation. In the challenge, he turns into Danielle thanks to Tyler, and does a few partcipation. He spends all the time with Sky and Cody, and nearlly discovers Sky's secret, thanks to Cody. His team loses, but he doesn't recieve any vote, so is saved. The Egg-Mazing Race Dave goes to have a walk with Cody in the morning, to ask him about Sky, but he runs away, wothout wanting to reveal the secret. Then, he trips with a magic lamp, and gets a genie, who asks him about which wishes does he want. He first wishes to know what happens to him and Cody and solve it, so he is able to see Sky's secret on a magic screen, and Danielle and Gwen, who was inside of Cody, are sent away. Then, seeking revenge, he wishes that every time that Sky sompetes in something, she NEVER wins again. In the challenge, he and Paintbrush are the ones that care more of it. He follows Paintbrush's plan to cross the river and they succeed. Later, in Chef's throwing objects zone, he makes the genie appear again and asks it about if he can use him again after his three wishes, and gets a no as the answer. He doesn't get distracted after Sky electrocutes Jasmine, and gets his team's egg and runs away with it, but he is tackled by one tennis ball from Chef. His team loses, and he votes for Sky, but she doesn't get eliminated. Dragon Bold (Same as Dawn of Noah's ark:WIP) Catch a Cryptid In the morning, Dave is first annoyed by Jo, who says again that who needs brains if they've got brawns. Then, in the challenge, he recieves as target a seas serpent, and gets a camera to take a photo of it to show to Chris. When he arrives to the lake, he is scared away by some roars, and leaves the rest of his performance in the challenge unknown. He is saved from elimination because Jasmine wins, and decides to eliminate Jo, because of their mutual hatred. Black Window Dave is awaken by the sound of a wrecking ball destroying the mansion of the winners, that confuses him and makes him think that Scarlett is there again, trying to kill them all with robot trees, but his thinks are cut by Ella, who walks there asking him about the sound. They talk, and grow friends, and later, they two go to investigate the sound with Cody and Paintbrush. When Dave enters to the house, he teams up with Ella and Cody, and doesn't want to see Sky. While Cody exposes his plan to trap the monster in the mansion, it throws Dave and Ella out of the mansion, eliminating them from the challenge. Later, he is saved at the elimination ceremony, and manipulates Ella to hate Sky as he hates her. When, at midnight, the contestants attack Chris, he throws dirt at him, and later celebrates when he is kicked away inside a plastic bag. Merry Chrismas! He first appears when Cody asks him to give him a beat for his rap, and he does, but is disgusted by the spit over his hands, and at the end of the song, vomits on Jasmine, causing a mess between the contestants. Before the challenge starts, he and the other boys have a shower, and discuss the idea of making an alliance, and about Paintbrush's gender, but at the end they leave it, after beign freaked out by Cody's sudden weirdness. Dave teams up with Noah for nearlly all the challenge, being targetted by Sky, that destroys the genie lamps. Nearly at the end, when he has closely finish, Sky tackles him, and threats to turn him again into Danielle, but Paintbrush appears and saves the day. He is safe at elimination ceremony, but his friend and ally Ella is eliminated thanks to Sky using an immunity idol. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Dave awakes at the cave the losers spend their nights since the Treehouse, and is creeped out by Dawn, that tries to befriend him, just creating him more confusion, and causing him to run away. He finds Justin in the woods, and they have a friendly talk about how he escaped from the Hydreigon, and he gives him the advice of "Soetimes it's better to step aside". After the challenge is announced, and he gets into the Labyrinth, he finds Sky, and they start to argue, causing some magical creatures to run to them, and kidnap them. When they awake, they are tied up to poles, surrounded by Golbins, that want them to see their king. Their king is revealed to be Ezekiel, and thanks to a Goblin Traductor, they discover he wants Sky's magic to turn him back into his human form. He also reveals Danielle, who the goblins found lost in the Forest, and that lead them to think Sky could help with that. Dave seconds that thought, and Ezekiel gets back as human again, and really thanks them for that. They are freed, and Sky asks him to send his goblins against the other players, which makes Dave get mad, and leave her and Danielle. He finds a bottle in the Labyrinth, and it features the genie, that reveals that it's still alive, and under his orders. He gets back to the girls, and they start talking about their future. When Sky punches Danielle out of the Labyrinth, he sings to her a song he thought about in TDPI, and calms her down. They get out fo the Labyrinth from a close door, and get eliminated from the challenge. Then, with a wish, he turns Gwen into Cody again, and Justin remminds the words he said in the right moment, when Chris is kidnapped by Hydreigon. At the elimination ceremony, he is eliminated with three votes, but Chris reveals that with that, he just gained the special reward for being the most hated: He does not only stay, but he gets immunity for next challenge, and not even needing to participate. When Justin gets out of the forest with Danielle by boat, he tells him to take care of her, and later tells Dawn that he accepts her friendship. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon (KF's episode, he'll do the job or nobody will) Lost in the Woods Dave first comments how good is that Sky is finally gone, and accepts Jasmine's offer to make a temporally alliance to get rid of one of the lovebirds, Noah and Dawn, even being their friend, believing their union to be really powerful. In the challenge, he teams up with Paintbrush, the only player left, and they comment the idea of a pseudo-alliance, an idea that Dave doesn't really like. He spends the night on a tree, and leaves it early in the morning, crossing the finish line, but not the first. He is safe at the elimination ceremony, and says a friendly goodbye to Noah when he is voted out. Halcyon Warfare Days Dave has a talk with Dawn early in the morning, and they talk about the unexpected Noah elimination, even when he was one of the ones that helped to it, and she forgives him for that, helps him out of a mudpit, and they officially are friends. They keep walkign and meet Jasmine and Paintbrush, and talk about Cody rigging the votes, but then, Chris tells them to go for the challenge. He gets Mike as his helper, and isn't much entuasiast of it. They get in an abush with Jasmine and Shawn, and both helpers result eliminated. He meets Dawn again, and discover the Dark Magic Book, but when they hear Sky's voice out of it, run away, splitting up. He is eliminated by Zoey, when he finds Dawn again. Later on, when he has to arrive to the cabin of the winner in the hurricane, and Mike reaches first, making him earn the reward of immunity next challenge. However, he is in danger in the elimination ceremony, and nearlly eliminated, but Cody quits, saving him. He is last seen at the party the final four and the helpers celebrate later. Dreamscape He first appears talking with Dawn about Sky and they start arguing. Suddenly, from the sea they're looking at, a giant Sky appears, and eats him, causing the real Dave to awake, and discovering it was all just a dream. He also appears on Paintbrush's dream, just blinking, meaning that needs someone to stir up his juice. When the object awakes, they talk about their weird dreams. After the challenge is told, he laughs at Paintbrush, that falls out of the confessional, and they team up to go and sleep at the same cabin. Then, they talk about how is it possible that Sky was trapped in the book since episode 8, and he hears a voice out of the window. When he goes to check, it is Sky, that asks for help into finding the real viallin and the book, that wasn't destroyed at all. When he agrees to help her and follows her, they sneak in Jasmine's drea, trying to find the villain, and when it injures her, both fail at catching it, and Dave returns to the challenge before they can notice he's out. As Paintbrush is eliminated, Dave is the winner of the challenge again, but he's a bit sad, and leaves to the forest in the middle of the storm. He finds Sky, and they reunite with a kiss in the middle of the rain. After it, they run to the forest, still willing to catch the villain. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Jasmine first awakes in the forest, revealed that he fell asleep with Sky last night. He leaves her chasing the villain, whishing on the genie that it was usefull to follow the villain, and leaves it to him. He goes to the challenge, and finds Dawn and Jasmine. As the last one advances in the challenge, him and Dawn talk about why is he so happy, and he explains that he discovered he loves Sky with some words about keys and locks, until they arrive to the swamp, where he gets disgusted again. After Dawn gets thrown in the swamp, he goes to help her, and she uses some alligators to get out of the swamp. As he advances, he dresses as a girl thanks to the clothes Danielle wore in the fourth episode. He and Dawn manage to make up with Jasmine, and advance the three. When they arrive at episode 7's challenge, they find that Scott, Leonard and the kangaroo they were supposed to fight are MeBots, that electrocute them down. He appears later on Chris' private jail, along with Jasmine, Dawn and the host. He refuses to help Chris, when he makes the challenge to help him and defeat MePhone4, that has taken over the show. He accepts to help him thanks to Dawn, and suddenly, Ezekiel breaks the wall behind, revealing a Labyrinth way, and accepts to help them, guiding them to an exit using the Labyrinth, and arrive to the Wind Caves, where the MeBots attack them, and him, the giirls and the host manage to escape, but Ezekiel is left behind. Dave and Dawn reach the beach, and ride the Hydreigon with Jasmine, while Chris is captured. However, as they take off and reach another island to spend the night, Jasmine falls to the Enchanted Forest. They return next morning, and get in the secret liar after a bit of talking with Yin-Yang. He is knocked to behind a table by one of MePhone4's magic plasma balls, and gets his genie bottle out, wishing to wear his clothes again, as the girl clothes got stuck on him. Before he can wish again three more wishes, he tells him to please make a last one fast wish, so he can change master finally. He wishes him to be freed, and he thanks him for that, but tells him he has to put another genie in the bottle. He throws it at MePhone4, and catches him inside, winning another challenge. At the end, he selects Dawn as the other finalist, and when he leaves to think about Sky, Dawn follows him, gives him a key as a gift, and kisses his cheek, leaving him surprised. Keys of Kindness and Keenness (same as in other KF eps) TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Dave is seen sitting next to Sky on Dawn's Nature Hotel breakfast table, and while she comments how she hasn't been able to win again, he feels uncomfortable, as it's his fault, afterall. When Chris announces the new chance of competing in another season of Total Drama, Dave is skeptical, wondering why he even has to try it, being forced by the contract. He teams up with Sky and, while seraching for passports in the Winner's Cabin, he gets distracted by looking at her butt, which costs him a passport over Shawn. After the incident, Sky decides to leave him on his own, and chases Shawn, causing him to feel bad once again. He does try to team up with Sky once again, but he is also dumped. He decides to use a vine to help her beat Shawn and, after giving some advice to Mike to get his head in the game and redemption, he crashes with Sky and Shawn, landing the three on the lake. As Sky threatens to kill him, he confesses he still loves her, and the girl realises she also does, deep inside. They kiss as, ironically, Mike takes the passport and gets qualifyed for the next season. They don't get in, and leave riding a Hydreigon. He is last seen about to fall from it, with Sky grabbing his leg to prevent so. Appearences Gallery 640px-So_you_wanna_hang_with_me.png|Dave meets Sky again. The_Swamp.png|Dave's and Shawn's reactions to the challenge in the swamp. Stinky_and_unhealthy.png|"'' I will not enter to that stinky and unhealthy place.''" - Dave I_want_to_go_too.png|Dave wants to throw the challenge like Shawn. That_Gonna_Leave_A_Mark.png|Dave cries after getting injured. Nobody_Cares.png|Dave is excepthic with the challenge. cast danielle.png|Sky accidentaly casts a spell on Dave. Leonard_and_Danielle.png|Dave snaps at Leonard. junkyard dave.jpg|Dave's hands start to flee when he arrives at the junk pile. why chris.png|Dave scared of Sky in Dawn of Noah's Ark. Warn_the_others.png|Sky wants Dave's trust again. Dave and cody out.png|Dave is eliminated of the challenge by Noah. Leo_loses.png|Dave beating up Leonard. Derriere_le_Rideau.png|Dave sees Sky's transformation. sugar deceased.png|Dave watches Amy and Samey getting kidnapped by Paintbrush. GoingdownPainty.png|Dave notices Paintbrush, and tries to hit it with his shoe... File:No,_you!.png|...but Paintbrush throws the shoe back to Dave. dave and genie.png|Dave finds a magic genie. do it myself.png|Dave after finding out what Sky did. mastermind.png|Dave comes with a wish to make Sky suffer. Dragon Bold Sayan Paintbrush.png|Dave crying after failing in the challenge. Cody wins as floater.png|Dave wins the challenge, along with Cody and Sky. EllaxDave.jpg|Dave helps Ella to get up. della out.png|Dave and Ella are sent out of the mansion. Merry chrismas.png|Dave tries his best in the challenge. Kick of sky.png|Dave assists (pleased) to Sky's elimination. Find the secret.png|Dave forms an alliance with other three castmates to eliminate one of the lovebirds. Find the other secret.png|Dave has a friendly talk with Dawn. Dave and dawn hydreigon.png|Dave and Dawn escape on Hydreigon. Dawn wins tdef.png|Dave watches Dawn winning Total Drama Enchanted Forest. Trivia * Dave is the first finalist to not have an alternative ending where he/she becomes the winner, instead, Dave is the sole runner-up of the season. Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:Season 1 Category:Finalists